


Late Night Patrols and a Familiar Story

by Kittyrosee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyrosee/pseuds/Kittyrosee
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are out on a late night patrol. While sitting together in a peaceful moment, the conversation takes a familiar turn and identities may be revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me and read my stories on tumbr @ItsMegan347Official or on wattpad @Jack_septiplier347! Hope you enjoy!

Ladybugs/Marinette POV

This is my favorite part of being a superhero. The feeling of jumping from roof to roof, the wind in my hair and seeing that I have done my job well, and the people of Paris are safe and sleeping peacefully. It's been a little over a year and a half since Chat and I were chosen and we are currently on one of our weekly patrols of the city. 3:40 am and I couldn't be in a better mood.

"Let's stop here for a second." Chat said stopping abruptly on the Eiffel Tower.

Nodding my head I stopped next to him, and a peaceful silence filled the air. We looked out over the city, our city, our home, admiring how beautiful it looked at this time of night.

"It's beautiful." I breathed out with a light smile.

"Yeah, it is."

I turned my head meeting his gaze, laughing slightly.

"I meant the city Chat."

"I didn't." He replied grabbing one of my hands and placing a soft kiss on my knuckles.

Pulling my hand away I pushed his face back giggling softly at the defeated expression on his face. Chuckling, Chat took a seat, dangling his legs over the edge and patting the spot next to him indicating he wanted me to join him. I obliged and took the seat next to him.

"You know m'lady, this past year and a half, have been the greatest months of my life. I know I'm supposed to have crippling bad luck, but, with you and Plagg and getting to protect Paris, I feel like the luckiest person alive." Chat said looking at me, a soft smile on his face as his hair blew slightly in the night's air.

"Me too kitten. Before this, I was a nobody, a clumsy, foolish, lonely nobody. Being ladybug is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Looking at each other, I shouldered him playfully, making him laugh lightly.

"So, what was it like for you, before you became Chat Noir?"

"Are you sure you wan't to talk about that? You know with our identities and.."

"Just be vague." 

Crossing my legs I turned to face him, showing him I was genuinely interested in what he had to say.

"Ok, umm......Well, I was sad. I grew up in a big house with my mom and dad. I had everything I could have ever wanted, we had endless amounts of money and I had every toy you could think of. But. One day I woke up, and my mom wasn't there anymore. I have no idea where she went or what happened to her but I could tell my dad was really effected. He turned cold and sad and mean, and all he ever did was work and force me to do what he wanted."

"Has it gotten any better?"

"Yeah! Up until about a year and a half ago, around the time I became Chat Noir, I had always been homeschooled, but I actually started going to public school and I actually made friends for the first time!" He said excitedly, a huge smile on his face as he thought about his life outside of the mask.

"And your dad?"

"He's still an asshole.......but.....what can you do. He's not gonna listen to me no matter what I say so I just need to do what he says while I'm not Chat Noir."

"Well I'm glad you have friends to help you, and if you ever want to vent about your father oh so subtly, I'm always here." I said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks LB, you know it's funny,Even though I don't know who you are without the mask, I still know you and although I do have friends outside of the leather. I know that you are and always will be my best friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I remember the first time I actually made a friend. I was 15. There was this whole situation where she thought I had put gum on her chair and she got so mad at me, like scary wouldn't talk to me mad."

My eyes widened and my breath hitched. He kept speaking but my mind went blank. It couldn't be, it's impossible.

"And then the umbrella closed on her head and it was the funniest thing, we both started laughing and then I left. She is the first person in my life I've ever been able to call my friend."

Oh my god. Every nerve in my body started going crazy. I felt like I was being suffocated, like every organ and bone in my body suddenly got angry. I stood up abruptly and began to pace.

"Ladybug? A-are you ok?" Chat asked standing up, reaching his arms out.

I backed away quickly my back now against the post. My breathing fast and heavy. How could it be him. All of this time it was him. God of course it was him how did I miss it! Who else could it have been!

"LB, Ladybug, come on talk to me what's going on?" Chat asked again worriedly, clear concern on his face. And then I said it.

"A...Adrien?"

His face went blank, as if he was suddenly in shock much like I was.

"Wha....h..how did you...I...." Stuttering he backed up, his hand on his chest.

"Marinette." He whispered a look of realization spreading across his face.

Slowly I put my hand over my mouth and burst into tears. The warm salty liquid flew from my eyes like water flowing out of a hose.

I felt warm arms wrap around me and I immediately reciprocated the gesture holding my best friend back just as tightly. My head buried in his chest and his buried in the crook of my neck we stood there holding each other for who knows how long.

"I...I can't believe it was y..you the whole time. You were right in front of me the whole time." I cried out squeezing him tighter.

"Literally." He replied making us both laugh heartedly.

Gently he placed a soft warm kiss on my forehead.

"Y..you know it's funny. Back when I started going to school, I started having feelings for a girl in my class, but I wouldn't let myself love her because my heart belonged to ladybug." He spoke making me frown, he had liked another girl in the class.

"Her name was Marinette."

My head shot up and once again I met his gaze. His hands made their way to my blushing cheeks, his thumbs gently gliding over the soft skin.

"And I..I refused to notice Chat Noir because I f...fell in love with A..Adrien." I laughed over the tears.

"I guess that explains the stutter." 

"shut up." I replied lightly hitting his chest.

"This is so cheesy, Alya and Nino would be dying right now."

It's true, if Alya new that she had been sitting next to Ladybug in school everyday, she would probably spontaneously combust right then and there. Nino would probably just fall over.

"Haha yeah probably. But they're not here right now. Right now it's just you, and me, and I've been waiting year and a half to do something."

"What would that be?"

Slowly he took another step closer if that was even possible, bringing his face close to mine so I could feel his breath on my nose.

"This."

And just like that our lips connected. Tender and lovingly they moved in sync. Bringing my hands to wrap around his neck I leaned into the kiss even more. I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer. Both of our movements forceful and passionate while also loving and emotional. Through my closed eyes I could see a green and red light flash, and slowly pulling away, I softly kissed his lips one more time before opening my eyes.

As we both opened our eyes, we were both met with the gaze of the other. There he was, Adrien Agrest, Chat Noir, and all at once they slowly molded into one single, amazing person who I could finally wholeheartedly love without worrying about my feelings for the other half. Because they were one person, he was one person.

Once again we hugged tightly, a few more tears leaving my eyes and wetting his black shirt.

"I love you so much Marinette."

"I love you too Adrien. I..I can't believe this it's insane."

He chuckled softly cupping my cheek.

"I don't know if this is going to fast but I have waited so long for this opportunity. Marinette Dupen-Cheng, Ladybug, will you officially be my girlfriend."

"Dinner first."

"I'm taking that as a yes!" He replied excitedly picking me up and spinning me around.

"Adrien! We're not wearing our suits be careful!" I yelled clinging to him tightly and laughing.

Softly he set me down catching his breath. Both of us covered in the biggest smiles. My arms still hung around his neck while his hands held my waist softly.

He began peppering my face with soft tiny kisses on the cheeks, forehead and nose.

"Adriennn! Ahahaha"

"I'm sorry I'm just really happy." He retorted looking into my eyes and brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"I'm happy too."

"ADRIENN I WANNA GO HOME I'M HUNGRY!" A loud squeaky voice cried out from behind. Both of us abruptly turned to see Tikki and what I can only assume to be Adrien's Kwami.

"Plagg! Not now what the hell!" Adrien cried out looking at his kwami who was already giving me the mischievous vibe.

"Yeah Plagg! Why would you do that they were having a moment!" Tikki voiced hitting him across the head with her tiny arms.

I suddenly erupted into fits of laughter, putting a hand over my mouth to stop my excessive giggling to no avail.

"Oh yeah he's funny now but just wait until you're friends ask why you why you smell like camembert cheese all the time."

Still doubled over with laughter, Adrien couldn't help but join in the laughing fit.

"It's late we should get you home."

"Yeah your probably right, my parents wake up at 5:00 for the bakery."

Both of us quickly transformed and made our way back to my balcony. We arrived there much faster than either of us would have liked, but what can you do.

"Well here we are."

I leaned on the railing of my balcony and he stood balanced on the other side.

"Yeah. I guess. Goodnight princess."

Swiftly he leaned in and gave me one final soft kiss before getting ready to vault home.

"See you at school kitten." I said smiling brightly thinking about seeing him again tomorrow as my boyfriend.

"See ya."

And just like that he jumped through the night leaving me a smiling mess.

I was wrong, he was the best thing that ever happened to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the newest couple in Paris goes to school the next morning?

Ducking back into her room, Marinette landed on her bed with a bounce laying her head on her pillow. Closing her eyes she let out a long held breath relishing in the warmth in her heart.

Turning over she screamed into her pillow kicking her legs with glee.

"Tikki can you believe it! All this time! Oh my gosh this is the best day of my life." Marinette said with such a wide genuine smile on her face.

"Oh Marinette I'm so happy for you! I've been waiting so long for you to know!"

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked quizzically raising an eyebrow at her kwami.

"I've known Adrien was Chat Noir from the very beginning."

"What?!"

"I could sense Adrien's Kwami in your class everyday. I wanted to tell you Marinette but I had to let you find out on your own." Tikki replied bowing her head shamefully.

Reaching down Marinette pulled up her guilty kwami to give her a light kiss on the head.

"Thank you Tikki, honestly I wouldn't have wanted to find out any other way."

The kwami smiled brightly nuzzling into her chosens cheek affectionately.

*********************************************************

Soon Adrien landed down into his room immediately releasing his transformation. Dancing around the room as he chanted happily.

"I have a girlfriend! I have a girlfriend! My lady is my girlfriend! Marinette's my lady! Marinette's my girlfriend! I have a girlfriend!"

"I don't understand why humans always make such a big deal out of romance. It's disgusting really." Plagg stated bluntly flying to his camembert stash.

Ignoring his petty kwami's comments he collapsed back onto his bed.

"Marinette is my girlfriend." He sighed closing his eyes so he could imagine hers.  
**********************************************************************  
The next day Marinette was up bright and early ready for the day. Granted she didn't get much sleep the night before, but she couldn't have been more awake or excited to be going to school. Sabine and Tom were quite surprised to see their daughter up so early as they were used to seeing her rush out the door last minute.

Walking into school nearly 30 minutes early Marinette hopped happily into the classroom only to be halted by the sight of her new boyfriend sprawled out across the desk in a hilariously suggestive position.

"What are you doing?" She said trying her best to look unimpressed but unable to control how the corners of her mouth lifted upwards.

"I couldn't wait to see my lady and I just had to get here early!" Adrien sighed dramatically winking in her direction. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Well you know what they say, the early bird catches the worm." Marnette shrugged.

"Don't you mean the early cat catches the bug?"

"Do I have to deal with your terrible puns as a civilian now too."

"Yes, yes you do."

"Oh joy." She replied blankly.

Walking towards him with a deadpan expression she pushed Adrien off of his desk sitting down in her seat giggling at the boy who was now stuck in between his desk and his seat, his legs sprawled about.

Pulling out her sketchbook Marinette silently reviewed her designs from the week before.

Suddenly, from behind her book a mop of blonde hair slowly raised to reveal the signature cunning smirk of Chat Noir. She was going to have to get used to seeing that look on his face without the mask and cat ears.

"By the way does this mean I can give you cute nicknames now as Adrien! Like Mari, Bugaboo, Princess." He continued

Marinette's face flushed a bright shade of Ladybug red as she let out a squeak and retreated to behind her notebook.

Adrien stood up abruptly, a shocked smile spreading its way onto his face.

"You're blushing! I made you blush! I made ladybug blush! I like knowing who we are!" He exclaimed excitedly resting his head on his hand.

"I'm gonna kick you to the curb alley cat." Marinette said quietly shoving his shoulder playfully.

"Nooooo." He replied rubbing his head against her book like the cat he was. Sighing exasperatedly Marinette gave up trying to work, putting her book down momentarily and sitting up on the desk to give him attention.

Sitting next to her he put his head in the crook of her neck, staring up at her with the most pathetically, conceded, loving eyes he could.

"What are you looking at?"

"You" he replied.

Trying to contain her smile, Marinette glanced back down to him letting her nose rub his forehead affectionately. 

Looking back to her book again, Marinette paid little attention and just relaxed, enjoying the company of her boyfriend, god she loved saying that. Adrian's arms rested comfortably around her neck as he leaned his head on her shoulder looking at her designs with her.

What they didn't know is that both love stricken teens had failed to see a certain redheaded reporter walk into the room staring in shock at them.

Alya stood there dumbfounded as she watched her best friend and her long time crush sit comfortably hanging off one another.

Alya backed out the room for a moment and then walked back in as if to see if she was imagining everything.

"I woke up this morning right?" She whispered to herself.

Just then Nino entered the classroom casually preoccupied by his music causing Alya to whip out her arm stopping him never pulling her gaze from the still oblivious couple on the table.

Pausing, Nino took out his headphones looking up only to be assaulted with the same surprising scene before them.

"Oh."

Together, both teens backed out of the room once more.

Marinette and Adrien glanced up discovering the pair now whisper yelling at each other in the hallway, preparing themselves for the inevitable conversation coming.

"It's actually happening oh my god Nino do you see what I'm seeing!?" "What did we do they probably know we're here!" "Ok just Shut up shut up!" "Be cool!" "Calm down!"

Pulling on the biggest smuggest smiles they could, the two friends walked back into the classroom looking at Adrien and Marinette who were now sitting on the bench a casual distance between them.

"Hey so....what's going on here?" Alya said smugly, arching one eyebrow expectantly.

"Nothing!" Marinette yelled quickly pushing Adrien off the bench.

Still sporting Chat Noir's signature shit eating grin, Alya shrugged settling herself comfortably in Adrien's seat.

By now the rest of the classroom had piled in getting themselves ready.

Marinette sat with her head shoved into her sketch book, trying to ignore the human race.

Digging into his alter ego with a devious smirk, Adrien looked at Marinette, then at Alya, and then back to Marinette. "I'm gonna do it."

Marinette's eyes widened as the realization of what he was planning hits. "Don't you dare."

"I'm gonna do it."

"Don't you dare!"

"Hey Alya!" He called forward causing the reporter to turn around.

Pulling Marinette to him, Adrien gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Did you know Marinette and I are dating now!"

Almost instantly Alya stood up in her seat slamming her hands on the table.

"Everyone in this room owes me 20 euro!" She yelled out causing the whole class to groan and reach for their wallets.

"You guys were betting on us!" Marinette screeched to her best friend who currently stood collecting multiple amounts of money from various classmates.

Mouth agape, Marinette glanced at Nino who proceeded to hand Alya 40 euro.

"Nino!"

"I'm sorry but you two are dense!" He replied shoving his wallet back into his pocket as Adrien sat trying and failing to stifle his laughter.

Huffing, Marinette sat back down exasperatedly watching her best friend count her money.

Soon the door opened and Mrs. Bustier walked into the room arms full with the day's tasks, setting them on her desk.

"Hey Mrs. Bustier Marinette and Adrien are a couple now!" Alya said holding oun an expectant hand.

Sighing, Mrs. Bustier reached for her wallet pulling out 20 euros and handing it to Alya.

"You too!" Marinette screamed as Adrien practically fell out of his seat doubled over with laughter. I don't think anyone in the class had ever heard him laugh this hard.

Marinette plopped back down into her seat now trying to hold back her own laughter. Only Alya. 

As Alya sat arranging her newly earned wad of money, she smugly pulled out a bill sliding it over to the couple. "Buy yourself something pretty."

Smiling, Adrien moved closer to Marinette slinging his arm around her shoulder affectionately nuzzling her cheek with his own.

"I already have something pretty." He replied pulling out a simultaneous "awww" from most of the class.

"Ugh you guys are gross." Kim retorted from his seat.

"Come on you know we're cute." Adrien replied, A knowing smile on his face.

"Dammit he's right." Kim hissed to himself causing the everyone to erupt into giggles. Even Nath seemed happy for them.

Almost as if on cue the clicking of heels could be heard sashaying into the room, the flip of a ponytail almost as dramatic as the girl wearing it.

As she made her way into the room, Chloe quickly caught sight of Adrien and Marinette together. Snickering she swayed towards them, Sabina hot on her tail.

"Oh my god Marinette, What did you do bribe Adrien into putting his arm around you. How pathetic!" She said leaning forward to lean on Adrien.

"Chloe...you think I bribed the richest teenager in Paris.....really."

 

Completely ignoring her comment, Chloe turned to Adrien. "Hey Adrikins! So I was thinking you and I could go out tonight. Maybe a candle lit dinner on the roof of the hotel and then maybe a dip in the pool. How about 7:00, perfect!" She said running little circles over Adrien's upper arm while batting her eyelashes. How did she even manage to keep them open with the amount of mascara she was wearing.

"Uh actually Chloe" Adrien said as he removed her hands from his arm "I can't, I'm going on a date with my girlfriend tonight."

"G...Girlfriend?! What girlfriend!"

Casually Marinette leaned her head into chloe's view and gave her a slight wave of the hand "hi." She stated simply.

"HER! THAT BRAT! WHY WOULD YOU EVER WANT HER! Oh Adrikins you can SO much better than.......that!" Chloe said as she gestured wildly to get her point across. "She's probably just using you to get to your dad so she can use him for the monstrosities she calls "designs".

After that Adrien's patient expression quickly turned sour, and he slowly raised to meet chloe's eyes.

"Listen Chloe, and listen carefully because i'm not going to say it again. It's ok if you don't like Marinette and you don't like our relationship, But what's not ok is spitting out untrue and mean things towards her out of petty spite and jealousy. Here are the facts, Marinette is my girlfriend. I am in love with Marinette. I have been in love with Marinette for almost 2 years. Nothing you say or do will change that. She is my lady, not you, and i'm sorry if that upsets you but that's the way things are."

Giving her one final glare Adrien took his seat next to Marinette again quickly putting an arm around her waist to further emphasize his point.

The room quickly filled with the awkward tension from the scene that had just unfolded before them. Never in their lives had they ever seen Adrien look so........serious.   
Luckily, everyone's attention was set on Chloe and they all failed to notice that Marinette's face had gone beet red. Not out of embarrassment, but affection. The boy of her dreams had just publicly announced that he was, and always had been, in love with her. She almost wished everyone would just disappear so she could kiss his pretty face.

Without another word Chloe stormed out of the classroom. Sabrina was quick to pick up all her things and run after her, but not before giving Marinette and Adrien a smile and a nod. A gesture they both greatly appreciated. As soon as he door closed the class erupted into cheers and praises for Adrien.

"Wow Adrien! Didn't think you had it in you! Nice job!"

"Oh Adrien that was so romantic!"

"Very well said Adrien!"

The class quieted down when Alya stood up raising her arms in a gesture to shut everyone up. For a moment, everything was silent.

"Well are you two gonna kiss or what!" Alya said waving her arms expectantly towards them.

Letting out a quiet chuckle Adrien swiftly moved closer to close the distance between him and his Lady. Kissing each other would never result in anything less than fireworks.

Pulling away Adrien and Marinette rested their foreheads together smiling widely. And immediately they could both tell that their would never be anything that could make them happier than the person they loved the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Feel free to leave story requests in the comments below! I also write Yuri on Ice and Voltron fics as well, so you can request from those fandoms too!


End file.
